Of Dances on Rooftops
by DancingintheRain9100
Summary: Adrien should be at his fathers party downstairs but the stars sing out to him and the moon grins rakishly and a certain red spotted lady convinces him to stay.


Adrien stood in the stairwell, sucking in the stale air and shifting his feet undecidedly in the long forgotten dust. He bit his lip and glanced back towards where music drifted lazily under the crack in the door that he had moments ago slipped through. The music sounded warm, welcoming even and the light that pooled softly at the bottom of the door beckoned him to leave the musty dark stairwell, but thoughts of his fathers cold stare and the stiff suits and overbearing perfumes that crowded the resteraunt he had just so hastily snuck away from, left him rooted to his spot.

He finally sighed and began softly up the old stairs to the roof. He would only stay up there for a moment, just enough time for a breath of fresh air.

Or two.

Or three.

He gripped the rusty doorknob at the top of the stairs and gave an experimental push. The old door resisted at first and then slowly swung open, a soft creak accompanying its movement.

He stepped out onto the old cement roof, broken pieces of the roof and scattered pebbles making a delightful crunching noise under his feet. Wispy clouds blanketed the sky and hid what would have been a full moon behind their feathery bodies.

Adrien took a long deep breath of air through his nose and slowly released it. The sweet smelling night air danced softly around his face as he let his eyes flutter closed.

He tried to behave his best at his fathers parties, he really did, but one could only take the vain women, fingers and necks weighed down by jewels, and the haughty men with their 'politely' faked laughter for so long.

The only thing that made his fathers parties somewhat bearable was the dancing. The intimate enchanting way that all the bodies would twirl and glide around each other and the way the music seemed to pulse through his bones and flow through his blood. It all seemed a bit magical to him.

Alas, everyone tonight had acted much too proud to dance, so he was left sitting next to his father at an impeccably white table, shoving down tasteless food and almost choking on air that was thick with fake smiles and overpriced perfumes.

Escape was necessary.

Escape was also, unfortunately short lived. He had to go back soon lest his father would begin wondering why his trip to the 'restroom' was taking so long.

Adrien mustered his courage and began to turn back to the musty stairwell when he heard a soft noise. It wasn't a noise that startled him, though perhaps it should have given he was alone on a rooftop late at night.

Or, rather he thought he was alone but as he listened to the noise closer it... almost seemed like someone softly humming?

Dark dramatic shadows lay like thick blankets over the roof forcing Adrien to squint to be able to see. His eyes slowly swept around the large expanse of roof until, there, at the very edge, in the farthest corner sat Ladybug. Her legs dangling off the edge of the roof letting the wind happily play with her hair as she hummed a soft alluring tune. She tilted her head up and looked for all the world as if she were about to start a conversation with the stars.

There was something so very wild and enchanting about her at that moment that Adrien couldn't help himself but take a step towards her, but then he paused. As much as it intrigued him how Ladybug would act around Adrien, he was tired of being Adrien. Tired of the responsibilities piled so high he had to tilt his head to see them. Tired of faked interest and fake smiles and fake people. For the rest of the night he wanted to feel free, as free and wild as Ladybug was when she grinned up at the stars.

He wanted to become someone else entirely.

So he did.

The person who walked out of the stairwell was not Adrien Agreste. No, Adrien Agreste was tucked securely into the far corner of his mind. The person who walked out of the stairwell was made of shadows and secrets and the silky night sky itself.

He was Chat Noir and tonight, for a few blissful hours, for a few stolen moments, he was free.

He walked softly towards Ladybug making sure his feet scraped the ground as he went so as not to startle her.

She didn't look at him as he sat down, she merely sighed and smiled and said, "Isn't the music lovely tonight Kitty?"

He paused and listened quietly for a moment and was surprised to hear music from the restaurant below flowing crisp out clear out the open doors and up to the roof where they sat.

He smiled softly and tilted his head back. The wispy clouds began to give way to a velvety sky of stars and the moon began to peek out from where ever it had been hiding as if it too could feel the magic that twirled in the air tonight.

Finally he looked back down and purred, "The music _is_ lovely tonight M' lady but, not quite as lovely as you I must say."

A Cheshire grin plastered his face as he turned towards her. Amusement and annoyance danced in her eyes as a soft smile tilted the corners of her rose petal lips.

Just as she took a breathe to speak the moon burst from the clouds. The roof was suddenly painted in a soft milky light. His eyes scanned the rooftop in awe before landing once again on Ladybug.

She took his breath away.

Her pale skin looked as if it was made of pure moonlight. Her hair looked like wispy strands of the night sky. And her eyes, bright with wonder, held the color of the world just after dusk, and he realized that maybe he wasn't the only one made to prowl the night.

The line between what was right and what was wrong was so covered in moonlight and stars and the wonder of the girl beside him that he couldn't see it anymore, so he stood up. And asked her to dance.

She didn't hesitate. And that was what surprised him most as she put her gloved hand gently in his and pulled herself up. Perhaps she didn't dare disturb the beautiful ethereal feeling that lay thick in the air between them.

They moved a few paces away from the edge of the roof and then faced each other. Suddenly shy and blushing Chat stumbled.

"Um.."

She giggled, a beautiful airy sound that reminded him of church bells, "Here Kitty, I'll help."

She grabbed his hand and placed it at the soft dip of her waist, then she moved her hand and placed it softly on his shoulder and clasped their two free hands together. She looked up at him.

Wide night sky eyes met hooded dark green ones, their lips hovered just inches from each other and warm breath mingled in the crisp air.

"There." She said suddenly breathless, "You lead."

The music from the restaurant below still floated lazily up around them as they began to move. The warmth of her hand on his shoulder seeped down to his skin and the warmth of her skin beneath his hand on her waist made his breath hitch.

Slowly, slowly the world shifted until it only contained the moon and the stars and two silhouettes twirling together on the edge of a rooftop.

Time seemed to stop or maybe just disappear completely as they glided and dipped and twirled their way through song after song. Their movements were smooth and sharp and perfectly synced as if they had done this many times before. Which in a way they had, though none of their fights contained such whimsy or fierceness or intimacy.

Restraint and desire danced a dangerous tango beside them.

As the music finally slowed and turned to something soft and beautiful Chat looked down. Ladybugs eyes were full of happiness and stars and for a moment he forgot to breath. They swayed softly in the waning moonlight.

She was the stars and he was the darkness in between them and he knew without her he would be made of only inky black and yet for the first time he realized that perhaps without him her light wouldn't shine quite as bright.

Maybe it was because he was running on adrenaline and starlight or maybe it was because that line was still blurred but as he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against her own he found that not a single drop of regret flowed through his veins.

The kiss was more of a promise than a kiss. It was soft and sweet and all too brief, and when Ladybug threw her head back and laughed joyously the stars seemed to laugh along with her.

The music below them picked up again and Ladybug, still laughing, grabbed his hands and again began to dance.

They were no longer Ladybug and Chat Noir, nor were they the people behind the masks. Instead they were just a boy and a girl, twirling across a rooftop at midnight under an infinite sky of stars. And for this brief beautiful moment which was a beginning and an ending all at once, that's all they really needed to be.

 **Hello hello! This was based off someone's tumblr post that I saw a long time ago and I cannot for the life of me find it again to give them credit. If anybody could help me out it would be much appreciated! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little Ladynoir oneshot and I hope you have a fabulous rest of your day!**


End file.
